Firework
Firework is a song by Katy Perry song from her album, "Teenage Dream". Cimorelli covered this song and uploaded it to their channel on November 24, 2010. Lyrics Cimorelli: Bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? Screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you? Christina: You just gotta Christina and Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: Ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July Katherine: 'Cause, baby, you're a Cimorelli: Firework Katherine (Cimorelli): Come on, show 'em what you're worth (what you're worth) Katherine: Make 'em go Cimorelli: "Aah, aah, aah" Katherine: As you shoot across the Cimorelli: Sky-y-y Katherine and Lauren: Baby, you're a Cimorelli: Firework Katherine and Lauren: Come on, let your Cimorelli: Colors burst Katherine and Lauren: Make 'em go Cimorelli: "Aah, aah, aah" Katherine and Lauren: You're gonna leave 'em all in Cimorelli: Awe, awe, awe Lisa with background vocals from Lauren: You don't have to feel like a wasted space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Lisa (Cimorelli): Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed (heart will glow) So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road (heart will glow) Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow (heart will glow) And when it's time you'll know Katherine: 'Cause, baby, you're a Cimorelli: Firework Katherine (Cimorelli): Come on, show 'em what you're worth (what you're worth) Katherine: Make 'em go Cimorelli: "Aah, aah, aah" Katherine: As you shoot across the Cimorelli: Sky-y-y Katherine and Lauren: Baby, you're a Cimorelli: Firework Katherine and Lauren: Come on, let your Cimorelli: Colors burst Katherine and Lauren: Make 'em go Cimorelli: "Aah, aah, aah" Katherine and Lauren: You're gonna leave 'em all in Cimorelli: Awe, awe, awe Cimorelli: Boom, boom, boom Lauren: Even brighter than the Cimorelli: Moon, moon, moon Lauren: It's always been inside of Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: You, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go Cimorelli: "Aah, aah, aah" Lauren: As you shoot across the Cimorelli: Sky-y-y Katherine: 'Cause baby you're a Cimorelli: Firework Katherine and Lauren: Come on, let your Cimorelli: Colors burst Katherine and Lauren: Make 'em go Cimorelli: "Aah, aah, aah" Katherine and Lauren: You're gonna leave 'em all in Cimorelli: Awe, awe, awe Katherine: 'Cause baby you're a Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Video Gallery "Firework" by Katy Perry - Cover by CIMORELLI!-0 Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Electropop songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:Covers Category:Dance-pop songs